Hunter's Choice
by Kyrea
Summary: Story of Hecatei Zathe, a female blood elf hunter, as she sets out to avenge the death of her mother and father.When worgens attack Kireia's village she'll do anything to save them. What happens when these two cross paths...and that they share an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Voice

Prologue

"Papa!" two young elf children called out as their father walked up the trail to their family sized house on Far Strider Island. Their father, a large muscular elf with flaming red hair and green eyes, like any other of their race. Their mother poked her head out the door and smiled warmly.

"Welcome back Jeroh." Their father grinned then scooped the 2 children into his arms.

"Father! Guess what happened while you were away!" his oldest and only son said excitedly.

"What happened Hisin?" Jeroh turned his head to look at his son. His son had inherited his mother's dark blue hair. Hisin grinned.

"Celane is going to join the Warlock class with me!" Jeroh flicked his ears with amusement.

"Really now?" A loud chirping sound was heard and the small family turned to see a red raptor tilting his head at them as he observed them.

"Where did that beast come from?" their mother, Mylan gasped as she narrowed her green eyes at the raptor.

"This is Voin. My pet." Jeroh replied setting the 2 children onto the ground. He petted his daughter's head soothingly as she gazed at the carnivore creature with a twinkle in her eyes. His daughter had red hair that was up to her shoulders. She had a small but strong body build, giving her the body of a Hunter.

"What class will you train in Hecatei?" he finally asked. Hecatei turned her gaze to her father.

"A Hunter like you papa! Then we can go and hunt together when I finish training!" Mylan chuckled then frowned.

"Jeroh? What's wrong?" Hecatei and Hisin looked up at their father, he was looking up the road then snapped his gaze to his family.

"Get inside now." Mylan ushered the 2 children inside as their father darted up the road. Voin close behind him.

"Mama what's going on?" Hisin asked. Hecatei's ears drooped as did Hisin's when they heard a shout then the broken yelp of a dying animal.

"Run!" Their father's voice called out before it was silenced. Mylan trembled then moved them to the back door, slipping her dagger into its sheath on her hip. She unlocked the backdoor then slipped outside, Hisin and Hecatei following just as the front door was kicked open. Mylan grabbed her children's hands as they all ran. A knife lodged itself into the tree beside Hecatei's head. Mylan pushed her children forward.

"Run to the Spire!" She told them then turned and left them.

"Hecatei! We have to go!" Hisin told her then they both took off. When they arrived to the Spire the guards were happy to see them then stopped smiling when they saw the fear in their green eyes.

"We were attacked at our home. Papa and Mama told us to run while they stayed." Hisin managed to say.

" Go and help them." A mage snapped quickly. The guards nodded then took off.

"Come inside children." The male mage spoke softly.

When the guards came back it was with sad news. Jeroh and Mylan had both been killed but their father's pet, Voin had lived. One of the Silvermoon guards had handed Hecatei their mother's necklace.

"This was all that was left." He had muttered before going to report the loss. Hecatei looked at the necklace. It a necklace with a Scythe charm on it. There was ancient writing on the scythe but no one had been able to read it. Hisin tilted his head then took the necklace and slipped it on his younger sister.

"We've got to become the best blood elf Warlock and Hunter ever. For mother and father ok?" Hisin told her as they huddled in the Spire. Hecatei nodded.

"For mama and papa."

What they all didn't know was a Night elf male rogue was watching them from the safety of the small cliff, his young son sitting with him.

"We must destroy these Blood elves if we wish to be free my son, Konar." Konar nodded.

"Ok father." His son replied before the 2 got onto the griffon and vanished into the sky.


	2. Notice: I'm Alive

OMG! Yes I am alive and I am so so sorry for not uploading any chapters to all my ongoing stories on both this account and the "sister" account "Miki girl"!

I had so much stuff going on and then I had writer's block and then I had new ideas for new stories that I needed to put down and now I have finally come back to my previous stories! :D

I'm going to try and finish "Tamed to Wild" first seeing as it is coming to a close. I know! Sad isn't it? I have really enjoyed writing this story and a whole bunch of you really seem to enjoy reading it. It pains me to have to disappoint that it will be closed soon. I may or may not do a story update to make the chapters a little longer and fix up anything that I misspelled or confused you with.

**** And to make things clear for some people as this was a questions asked in a Review, Rena's eyes are Teal-green and from what I was told instead of putting teal-green I put green eyes but I can't seem to find any mention of Rena's eye colour anywhere so if anyone comes across it then let me know and in which chapter so I can fix it to clear any further confusions.*******

And to let everyone know there will be a character death of a beloved character that everyone seems to like now that I've shed some light on her part of the story. I know she will be missed by some readers and they may hate me for writing her death, but she dies in a noble way so that's a little better I suppose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

The next story I will be finishing will most likely be my "Blood Lust" story as I have people asking me to finish that one as well. I had a lot of Writer's block for this one as I wasn't sure how I wanted the next chapter to be like. If I wanted to start it with Sada and Maka or if I was going to start with Soul and Maka.

If anyone has any ideas about what they think they will expect in the following chapters let me know and I may use your idea in the story. I have many more chapters for this particular story so it won't be closing as soon as my "Tamed to Wild" story which will be closing soon.

I have the ending to this story all planned out but depending on how the story progresses it may change so depending on how the story goes will depend on the ending. If I have any requests to upload the original ending once the story is finished however I will gladly upload it for you.

-

Some of you were asking for Tombstone to be made into a story and well I might give it a shot. I want to finish up and complete the ongoing stories however before I attempt it. If you have any ideas for the story it might help me to create a plot for the one-shot.

I'm so, so sorry for not updating for a very long time. But I am alive and will try to update once a week if not twice a week.

With lots of love 3

Kyrea

IMPORTANT!

****And to let all of you know! My old laptop (Acer) was demolished by a little cousin but I have a new one! The only problem is I was sooo busy that I couldn't remember which e-mail out of the four I have I used for Miki Girl so now I can't gain access to Miki Girl :'(

I have tried all four with all passwords that I may have used and I even tried to recover it with the "I forgot my password". The e-mail I used was my Kaerue but when I put that e-mail in it said that it didn't exist on the site so either

My sister changed my e-mail for Miki Girl and never told me

Or

I changed the password but can't seem to remember it.

So what I will be doing instead is uploading them to "Kyrea" and continue the stories, if and when I gain access to "Miki Girl" once again I will move everything back to that account.

I love you all and thank you for your understanding.

-Miki Girl (Kyrea)


End file.
